True Love
by MarcoOncer
Summary: A história começa praticamente igual ao seriado, mas com o tempo ela vai se modificando...Nossa Fic será com capítulos curtos, para não ficar cansativa, e nessa capítulo vamos ter a formação de dois importantes personagens: Branca de Neve e Principe Encantado. Nesse emocionante capítulo, veremos o começo da aventura!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love**

Nossa história começa antes dela nascer, num mundo onde tudo era possível, um lugar onde a magia estava por toda parte, onde reis e rainhas lutavam pelo poder: a Terra dos Contos de Fadas.

Branca de Neve havia acabado de acordar da maldição, que foi quebrada pelo príncipe David, que ela amava incondicionalmente. Os anões estavam em volta do caixão, sorridentes com o beijo do amor verdadeiro, dado pelo príncipe, que Branca chamava de Encantado. O beijo durou quase 10 segundos, tempo suficiente para a princesa acordar num salto. Eles ficaram se entreolhando, até que Branca desceu do caixão e eles seguiram na trilha pela praia. Os dois desceram do cavalo e começaram a andar:

-Você me encontrou – disse Branca

-Eu sempre te encontrarei – falou Encantado em tom romântico – mas, ainda tem a Rainha, ela sim, é com quem devemos nos preocupar.

-David, eu já lhe disse: nós vamos prendê-la e tomar o reino de volta!

-Branca, não é tão fácil assim! Ela possui magia negra!

-E nós possuímos magia das fadas. Vamos mudar de assunto?

-Sim, quero te fazer uma proposta.

-Ah é? Então faça!

-Branca de Neve, aceita se casar comigo?

Ela ficou pensativa, então falou:

-Você ainda pergunta?

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, subiram no cavalo e foram em direção ao castelo, que, com a morte do pai de Branca, estava vazio. Cavalgaram por quase meia hora, quando chegaram. Os portões se abriram e a multidão gritou em vivas, jogaram flores e grãos de arroz.

Eles entraram no castelo, subiram as escadas e foram até o quarto e namoraram até a manhã seguinte.

Mais do que felizes, pediram aos empregados que trouxessem o café da manhã no quarto. Era, provavelmente, o café da manhã mais delicioso e feliz de suas vidas. Ficaram lá por quase uma hora, quando Branca e Encantado apareceram na varanda, para toda a multidão, ela estava linda, com seus cabelos negros soltos, caídos nos ombros, usando um vestido branco como a neve e uma coroa de cristal, que mais parecia uma tiara. Encantado estava usando uma capa de pelo de leão, cabelo bem aparado, uma camisa bege até o punho e luvas de couro, uma calça cinza, presa por um cinto, onde havia uma espada e por fim uma bota de couro marrom.

Quando se recolheram, entraram de volta no castelo e se encaminharam para os estábulos, mas foram surpreendidos por um dos servos da corte, que rapidamente fez uma reverência:

-Milady, chegou uma carta anônima, no nome de vossa excelência!

-Pois bem, onde está a carta?

-Ah, sim – o servo tirou um envelope negro, com o nome "Branca de Neve" brilhando atrás – aqui está.

Rapidamente ela abriu a carta e leu, as letras brilhando em branco no fundo preto: "Aguardem, ela está chegando."


	2. Capítulo 2

True Love – Capítulo 2

Branca ficou assustada e ao mesmo tempo pensativa após ler a carta. O que eles deveriam aguardar? Quem estava chegando? Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar. David achava que era apenas uma brincadeira das crianças, pois ele estava mais preocupado com os preparativos do casamento.

Dois meses se passaram...

Estava tudo pronto, a igreja coberta de flores, todos os convidados em seus lugares, o padre e o noivo esperando a noiva. Branca entrou com um lindo e enorme vestido champanhe claro. Os cabelos negros como a noite, enfeitados com flores e folhas brancas, presos num enorme coque. Encantado deu um sorriso ao vê-la:

-Irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui hoje para selar a união de Branca de Neve e Príncipe David – disse o padre para todos ouvirem – O amor verdadeiro uniu os dois, que enfrentaram perigos e desafios, em toda sua jornada de vida. Então, Branca de Neve, aceita David como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe?

Os dois se entreolharam, sorridentes e ela disse:

-Acei...

BOOM!

A enorme porta de madeira se escancarou e uma mulher entrou. Uma mulher um pouco mais velha que Branca, com cabelos negros até a cintura, um enorme vestido e capa preta, um sorriso maléfico e um olhar de ódio:

-Desculpem-me, estou atrasada – foi dizendo a mulher.

-É A RAINHA MÁ! REGINA! – disse um anão

Eles entraram em posição de combate, mas, apenas com as mãos, Regina os jogou para longe e deu uma risada:

-Sinceramente, vocês ainda acham que vão me vencer? Estou aqui apenas para dar um recadinho. Em alguns meses vocês terão meu presente de aniversário: uma maldição quentinha, saída do forno, que levará todos nós para um mundo desconhecido: Uma Terra Sem Magia! Eu irei destruir a sua felicidade. Tudo que vocês amam, tudo que todos vocês amam, será tirado de vocês.

Ela sorriu e desapareceu deixando uma fumaça roxa.

-O casamento acabou! – disse Encantado.

Uma semana depois, todos do reino já sabiam da maldição, quando Branca e David foram anunciar à multidão um aviso que mudaria completamente o rumo de suas vidas:

-Povo do reino dos Contos de Fadas! Tenho uma notícia para dar! Em 9 meses, estarei dando a luz à uma criança, que governará e me sucederá no trono, quando eu for a falecer. É apenas isto. Podem voltar a suas vidas e seu trabalho.

Encantado ficou muito feliz com a notícia, mas Branca estava aflita. Ela conhecia muito bem a Rainha, que já fora sua madrasta. Sabia do que ela era capaz de fazer. Os dois se recolheram nos aposentos:

-Quero vê-lo – falou Branca

-Ver quem? – disse David

-Ele, Rumpelstilskin.

-BRANCA! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? HÁ MOTIVOS PARA ELE ESTAR PRESO!

-Eu preciso descobrir como salvar nosso bebê da maldição!

Ele pensou e disse:

-Tudo bem, antes do jantar nós vamos.

Horas e horas se passaram, quando Branca e Encantado desceram até as masmorras subterrâneas com um guarda do reino.

-Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado! Quanto tempo! – disse uma voz fina e rouca que vinha de uma das celas.

Os dois foram se aproximando e viram o rosto escamoso, os cabelos até os ombros, dentes pontiagudos e olhos enormes:

-Rumpelstilskin, conte-nos, como podemos salvar nossa criança?

-Eu conto, mas só se você me disser o nome dela!

-Não – disse Encantado

-Fechado – falou Branca

-A maldição é real. A rainha vai lançá-la. E com 28 anos, esta criança, irá quebrá-la!

-Já ouvimos tudo. Obrigado – disse Encantado e os dois deram as costas

-ESPEREM! O NOME DELA! O NOME!

-Emma, seu nome será Emma – disse Branca, que ouviu a risada do Senhor das Trevas se afastando.


	3. Capítulo 3 - A maldição

True Love- Capítulo 3

Cinco meses se passaram e David abriu os olhos para a maldição, que era real, ele resolveu fazer uma pequena cerimônia de casamento com Branca. As vestimentas deles estavam mais simples e básicas. Foi um casamento rápido e sem festa.

Na semana seguinte Branca havia convocado os anões, as princesas e príncipes próximos, os amigos e aliados para uma reunião sobre como parar Regina. Todos foram ao encontro, foi quando Encantado viu uma linda mulher, usando um capuz de cor vermelho intenso, seu sorriso era encantador, mas então ele lembrou que era casado com Branca. Não PODIA gostar de outro alguém, não PODIA dar tal desgosto à Branca:

-Amigos, todos estamos aqui para debater sobre a maldição da Rainha, estamos de acordo?

-Sim! – responderam todos em coro

-Acho que devemos mata-la de uma vez! Aquela maldita Rainha! – disse Zangado, um anão com barba grisalha e meio gordinho

-NÃO! Não vamos matar ninguém! – disse Branca

-É verdade, não vamos derramar sangue – disse Encantado

-Podíamos prendê-la – falou a mulher da capa vermelha

-Mas como vamos prendê-la Chapeuzinho? – perguntou Branca

-Falamos com as fadas e quando ela estiver vindo para cá, nós a capturamos. As fadas paralisam-na e a prendemos.

-Boa ideia. Fada Azul, suas fadas podem ajudar?

-Sim, vamos fazer o máximo possível para parar Regina – disse uma minúscula mulher, vestindo um vestido de baile azul cintilante com muito glitter – mas se não conseguirmos, Gepeto, construa um guarda-roupa que transportará quem entrar para esse novo mundo, porém, essa pessoa não irá se esquecer deste mundo.

-Tudo bem, eu e Pinóquio faremos - disse um homem velho, meio careca e de barba branca aparada.

-Ótimo, então vamos preparar tudo e esperar até que Regina esteja vindo, e aí a prendemos.

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS

Branca e David estavam em seu quarto, quando ele disse:

-Branca, vou às masmorras das torres, checar se todos os prisioneiros estão lá

-Tudo bem

Ele subiu as escadas, destrancou a porta e deu de cara com Chapeuzinho:

-O que você faz aqui?

-David! Tem três meses que eu inspeciono os prisioneiros

Ele não ouvia nada, só conseguia enxergar o lindo rosto de Chapeuzinho. Ela era alta, tinha quase a mesma idade dele, foi aí que, sem pensar, deu um beijo nela.

Os dois se entreolharam, então ele virou as costas e saiu sem dizer nada. Ele andou rápido, nervoso. Por que fizera aquilo? Não devia ter feito, ele traíra Branca. Como Chapeuzinho estaria se sentindo? Feliz? Culpada? Nervosa? Eram muitos pensamentos na cabeça de Encantado.

Ele desceu as escadas e entrou no quarto, Branca estava na varanda:

-Tudo bem lá?

-Sim, sim, tudo bem. – respondeu

Ficaram quase uma hora conversando, Branca já estava com uma barriga enorme. Foi aí que ela deu um berro.

-BRANCA! O que foi? – perguntou David levando-a para a cama

-A bolsa... Rompeu!

Ele abriu a porta e gritou por um médico e alguns servos para ajudar no parto. Eles vieram correndo.

-Acalme-se, acalme-se – disse Encantado.

-Tragam-me uma bacia com água morna! –gritou o médico do reino – Respire fundo e faça força.

Vinte minutos depois, ouviu-se o choro de Emma. Todos sorriram, mas Zangado entrou no quarto dizendo:

-O guarda-roupa está pronto.

Logo depois, em questão de minutos, Fada Azul disse:

-Branca, rápido, entre no guarda-roupa mágico, não conseguimos parar Regina, a maldição está vindo! Vá rápido!

Encantado a ajudou a se levantar, Zangado carregou Emma e eles foram até a oficina de Gepeto, que ficava dentro do castelo.

Chegando lá, viram Gepeto e seu filho parados ao lado do guarda-roupa:

-Rápido Branca, entre! – disse Gepeto

David a beijou e colocou-a dentro do guarda-roupa, Zangado pôs Emma nos braços da mãe e eles fecharam a porta. Depois abriram e não tinha ninguém. A última coisa que viram foi uma fumaça roxa e Regina rindo sem parar.


	4. Capítulo 4 - O novo mundo

True Love – Cap. 4

Branca não entendia nada. Que lugar era aquele? Ela estava com um bebê nos braços e um enorme vestido de princesa. Foi andando até que viu uma espécie de pista que ela não conhecia. Uma casa iluminada, com letras piscando em neon: Empada do Reino.

Ela entrou e várias pessoas olharam para ela, deram risinhos, até que um homem, um chinês, vestindo um quimono masculino. Ele veio andando até Branca e disse baixinho:

-Olá, me chame de Dragão. Sei sobre seu mundo, Branca de Neve – disse o homem diminuindo o tom de voz – siga-me.

Ela seguiu Dragão. Saíram do restaurante e seguiram pela estrada. Entraram na floresta e caminharam por 10 minutos, até que Branca viu uma casa enorme:

-Entre Branca, soube de toda a maldição da Rainha. Antes de tudo, gostaria de te avisar. Essa casa tem magia suficiente para parar o tempo, apenas para duas pessoas, uma delas, sou eu. Escolha, quem vai envelhecer.

Branca não pensou duas vezes: Emma devia quebrar a maldição aos 28 anos.

-Ela, minha filha. Ela é a única que pode quebrar a maldição.

-Escute filha. Emma poderá sair da barreira da casa, porém, se você sair, o tempo vai continuar. Quando voltar, ele irá parar novamente para você. A cidade criada pela Rainha é um lugar sem magia. Esse mundo tem uma quantidade muito pouca de magia. Na cidade criada, o tempo estará parado.

-Tudo bem, mas então se eu sair da cidade por um dia, e voltar para cá no dia seguinte, eu só vou ter envelhecido um dia?

-Exato, agora entre.

Ela entrou. A casa era enorme, o piso de mármore, um lustre enorme de cristal, e no centrou, uma enorme mesa de madeira, forrada com uma toalha branca, e os pratos, talheres e copos muito bem arrumados.

Uma mulher usando um quimono feminino, também chinesa, apareceu com uma bandeja enorme. Em seguida vieram umas dez mulheres muito parecidas com a anterior, com a mais variada quantidade de alimentos. Elas puseram na mesa as comidas:

-Branca, na salinha ao lado, temos um berço e um sofá. Dê mama à Emma e depois ponha-a para dormir. Depois de feito isso, venha jantar.

Ela se dirigiu a uma sala pequena, com um pequeno sofá e um berço. Ela amamentou Emma e colocou-a no berço. Emma dormiu. Ela chamou uma serviçal e deixou-a tomando conta do seu bebê.

Depois, ela sentou-se à mesa. Dragão ainda não havia jantado, os dois conversaram sobre a maldição e como Emma iria quebra-la.

Branca olhou numa enorme janela e viu uma tempestade de fumaça roxa clara vindo em direção à casa:

-DRAGÃO! VEJA! O QUE É ISSO? ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ!

Porém, Dragão permaneceu sentado:

-Branca, filha, é a maldição, está vindo, sente-se e continue o jantar.

Branca não obedeceu. Correu até a sala e segurou Emma com firmeza nos braços. Ela viu a fumaça invadir a casa e levando tudo.

A fumaça cessou. Nada havia mudado. Ela estava parada, como uma tola, com Emma adormecida em seus braços. Pôs Emma no berço e voltou para a sala de jantar:

-Viu filha? Nada aconteceu. Os personagens já estão aqui. – disse Dragão

-Pois então me deixe vê-los! Preciso ver meu marido!

-Branca querida, eles não se lembram de nada. Eles têm "outra vida".


End file.
